A Heart kisses
by Lioness Of the fire
Summary: Hilary has to come out about her family troubles and to boys have to realize that there not her only center of attention. With a New tournament on it's Way with a twist of the hourglass things begin to change. Revised Edition Since of Dec ,2011
1. Chapter 1

**I give my thanks Chibiwolfgurl for the use of her two Oc's here are there profiles.**

**Loki:** Hilary's little brother and Sora's twin. He has medium length brown hair with red streaks and bright green eyes.

**Sora**: Hilary's little brother and Loki's twin. He has short brown hair with red streaks and bright green eyes. He's older than Loki by a few minutes.

Both boys adore there sister both thriving on her attention, and fighting for it. (Awww)

Japanese translation: Mother -Okaa-san, Sister -Onne-san, Otouto- Younger brother, Onii-san -older brother

**I don't own Beyblade or the Oc's, but I am allowed the use by chibiwolfgurl Thx darling.**

Story takes place at the end of G revolutions. * is a note for info more at bottom

**Chap one: Secrets I keep.**

Prolog:

Hilary was a girl that everyone knew has a happy girl, the get go girl, the one able to put Tyson in his place. The manager to the elite beyblade team the BBA revolutions, making sure the boys where kept on track with the help of Kenny as well. What other people not even her beloved boys Tyson, Daichi, Kenny, Rei, Max, and Kai.

Present:

Hilary was busy at her house ironing what seemed to be a pair of small shorts blue in color with silver strips running down the bottom when she was done with those, she turned to the next pair of clothing this time they where vice versa of the pair she had already done meaning they were silver than blue strips. Hilary usually spent most of her time with the BBA revolutions helping them run errands, scheduling things for them or helping clam down Kenny when he was having one of his anxiety attacks.

No working and looking over people never seem to be hard for Hilary she enjoyed looking over them beside it what she also did at home?

"Loki ,Sora am done with your pants come down stairs already we going to be late" Hilary yelled from the room she had been ironing from and in a moment notice two pairs of feet could be heard and yelling of course "Move it am first Loki" Hilary could tell that was Sora and next was Loki with "Un- Hu am first Sora", 'sigh what am I going to do with these two boys' Hilary was torn was her thoughts by a big THUD and A chorus of "Ow ow ow" were heard till two slightly ruffled 5 year old twin boys appeared before her. The smaller one was Loki he had longer hair that was medium with red streaks and the greenest pair of eyes you seen and then there was his twin brother older by a few minutes with shorter hair also with the red streaks and a set of the same green eyes has Loki had.

When Hilary looked at them she would swear that her father never really left them Hilary family was tragically torn apart when Hilary father died from a car accident it left them without a care provider so it meant for her mother to go back to work and Hilary t look after the boys and home.

Now even though there twin they had differences about them Loki was more of tinkerer Hilary often caught him unscrewing and fixing thing back to together like a puzzle. Once he had mange to pull apart the toaster now she could fry a egg on the thing. Needless to say he was good with thing like that.

Sora was more of a artistic type who love to color and paint things in ,but both boys agreed that they loved the sport of beyblade they loved it when Hilary would bring them tapes of the tournaments and talked about the adventures she went on with the BBA revolutions.

Hilary was called out of her thought has Loki was tugging at her shirt for her attention "Onne-chan we going to be late" he said in the voice that made you think he was older than a 5 year old she turned and was shocked to see that he was right the clock on the mantle next to her said 4:29 she was going to be late at dropping them off at the babysitters "Oh my gosh we have to hurry come on Loki, Sora put on your pants and get what you can to play with over at Ms. Machi house quickly quickly" Hilary said in a rushed voice has she dressed them got their bag and her purse grabbed there hands and went out the door making sure to close it first of course.

**Else where **

A older women about 40 years old was lying in a hospital bed she was hooked up to a I.V line administering the dosage regularly so she wasn't dehydrating and a oxygen mask was also on her face the tiny puff of air you could see on the plastic covering has she took each breath.

Just then a man in a full suit came in looking about 30 years carrying with him a suitcase and what seemed to be a pen ready for some action.

He gave no mind to the fact that the women was sleeping and awoke her up "Miss. Tachibana I presume" he said in a knowing manner .The women woke up soon after hearing her surname was said still in a slightly groggy sate she opened her eyes to see some she didn't need to see at the moment "* Acchi ni ike I don't want you here I told you time and time aging I wont sign no papers Mr. Hibachi".

The lady said with an angry raspy voice clearly not wanting anything to do with the man who disturbed her sleep she was ill enough and surely didn't need the added stress he was causing. The man who was ignoring her pleas was already getting out papers and a pen like he had some plan, "Baka ie! Miss. Tachibana we can certainly come to a bargain of some sort ,The company and I are more than gracious in giving you a fare share of the property value if you just sign over your land and house here" the young man held the paper up to the women who still held a defiant look on her face 'no matter seems like I have to play a barging chip early', he continued speaking "Miss Tachibana you wouldn't want anything to happy to the lovely family of yours would you" He said with a sly grin he was looked evil with the afternoon sun barely poking though the window.

The women explode with rage at the mention of her children "MY FAMILY is not to be brought in this conversation you hear me" But what she didn't see was the man had come even closer and in his hand was a syringe of unknown liquid piercing her heart ~ THUD Thud thu thu…..~ and her life was ended mean while her monitor was turned off and Mr. Hibachi quickly forged the paper it was easy to when there already plenty of hand writing samples around for him to use. He did what he needed to do and left to trace of himself like no one was there to being with.

Sorry for the re-write had to fix some thing Hope you like.

*Acchi ni ike = means to go away, **Baka ie! - means Nonesense

Lioness of the fire out


	2. Chapter 2 keeps adding up?

I give my thanks Chibiwolfgurl for the use of her two Oc's,

*Japanese translation: Mother -Okaa-san, Sister -Onne-san, Otouto- Younger brother, Onii-san -older brother

* Translations, notes explanations at bottom.

"Talking"

'Thinking, thoughts'

**Bit Beast **_Flash back_

**Places/séance change**

I do not own Beyblade or Loki or Sora there are from there respected owner whom I have permission from to use.

* * *

Chapter 2 it keeps adding up?

~Gasp ~pant pant Hilary's labored breathing was heard has she stopped in front of a old one story house with a iron gate with a small garden a blue door with English ivy growing on the side wall it had the fancy of being near the water front has well so there was no real busy traffic of other neighbors cars or that much of a walk from Hilary own home 'I hope she doesn't mind that where late' thought Hilary has she went up Loki , Sora hands in her own when she detangled her self from one of her brother hands and rang the doorbell ~ding ding~.

Hilary could hear shuffling has she heard a Small reply of "Ill be right there" the door opened a few seconds later Hilary was surprise to see a Young man About 30 standing there instead of Ms Machi. She was a old women who used to watch Hilary when she was little herself and was a old women about 60 who would watch the neighborhood children if their parents had to work or where busy was a real sweet heart the nationhood consider her a saint and care for her like she was everyone Obaa-san* .

The man then spoke has he seem to recognizes her "Ah hello there you must Hilary come on in, there's something I need to talk about with you" The young man said in a sincere tone has he led Hilary and her brothers to the living room area, but what surprise her was that many of the furniture and chairs that where usually there were covered with the plastic warp that movers use on them.

Hilary then sat her self down on a down on a brown couch seat has she put Loki on her lap and Sora was on her left side "Umm can I ask where Ms. Machi is at I usually drop of my brothers with her to baby-sit" Hilary said while looking at the man in front of her but now has she looked closer at him it suddenly struck her "Oh I remember you now your Ms. Machi son Tanki I remember you from when I was young" Hilary said in a happy tone smiling at her discovering "Ahh am glad to see you remember me Hilary you certainly have been doing well since then I see" Tanki said but his tone turned to a sad one has he turned his head away from Hilary ," Look Hilary I know that you and the whole neighborhood take great care for my mother and she loves to help out has much has dose with the babysitting it keeps her happy but I think its time that she ends that now".

Hilary eyes went wide has what he said processes through her mind.

Tanki turned his head away from the window back towards Hilary with a sad smile ,"Am sorry but I talked with my wife and we think it's best if she moves closer to where I live since she's getting older in her years, am sorry to say she won't be able to baby sit any of the neighborhood children anymore" he got up from his seat and went to the door has that was all he was going to say and what there was need to say.

Hilary looked at Sora and Loki they were confused has to why they weren't staying like they usually do but they seem to sense that it was not the time to ask so they were quite has Hilary lead them out the door. Tanki held the door and said some good bye has Hilary went on her way to a familiar place.

~Sigh~

"Onee- san what's wrong" Both Sora and Loki Said glaring at each other as they both had ask the same question at the same time

"Hey I was suppose to say that am the oldest" said Sora pushing his younger brother

"Un Hun Hilary like me more beside I said it faster so there" Loki made a face with his tongue sticking out both boys now had let go of their sister hand has they chasses each other down the street " Sora, Loki don't run on ahead without me you two are going to cause an accident" And almost has soon has Hilary said that did Sora who wasn't listen to his sister commanded he was too busy trying to see how far way he was from his brother to see what danger he was getting into.

"SORA Look where you're going"

* * *

**In The B.F.S. Enterprise **

In a board meeting a group office men sat around and in the present meeting that they were having.

The one at the very head of the table was of course the head man was wearing a black suit and a silver red tie had began to speak to the man who had just sat down with a file in his hand "Hmm very well done Mr. Hibachi now that we have the Tachibana residence we can being building our new facilities there" said the Boss "Well sir now that all the signatures has been given for the all the ownership of the plots and other building we can begin construction very soon Mr. Hiroshime" Hibachi with a delighted tone.

Mr. Hiroshima then decide to change the meeting to other venue "Now that Mr. Hibachi has established control of the amount of land needed for the new building of the B.F.S. we have to bring to attention that the BBA will not be the only Beyblading society, but we will only allow the best in our society we won't allow just anyone to join " Hiroshima said in a authority voice.

"I second that agreement sir but we must be careful we certainly can't make mistakes like The Bega Society we learn from their Mistake ,Boris was a fool and an idiot for his ideal where all wrong" a man blue suit said with a demeaning tone "ah Louis is right we must be very careful with our actions" said a very Asian looking man smoking a pipe.

* * *

**Back To the Street with Hilary **

_Flashback_

_Sora who wasn't listen to his sister commanded he was too busy trying to see how far way he was from his brother to see what danger he was getting into._

"_SORA Look where you're going" _

_Flashback end_

Before Sora knew it he collided head and body** into someone else who was walking on the street he landed backwards with a hard THUD "Oww Onee-san wuhhaa" Sora started crying has he felt the pain from the fall going up and down his back.

Hilary was running towards him with Loki by her side when Sora being crying 'Oh dear Sora you may think your older than you think but your still my Otouto' Hilary thought dearly. That's when she caught who he ran into "OMG what are you doing here" Hilary shouted in surprise.

The person who Sora had unfortunately run into was a 19 guy wearing a skull and crossbones T-Shirt with ripped skinny jeans he was a well know rebel at her school but far has she knew it he was expelled because of the numerous fights and Drug charges he had to his list.

He was Nicoli Burn and to make matters worse he was with his group of friends all 5 of them all wearing there Goth punk spikes, one had a broken pipe for whatever reason.

They didn't look at all pleased with how Sora ran into them ,Nicoli was off the ground angrily brushing off the dirt that he got with colliding with Sora ,he spat out the cigarette that he had been smoking to the ground has he made a mad grab for Sora who lay on the ground crying for Hillary. But before he could do anything Angry ruby eyes and Hilary's body where standing in front of him "Don't you dare try touching my Otouto with your filthy hands Nicoli youkono yarou*."

Hilary spat out her words angrily Nicoli meanwhile smirking and gave a signal behind his back to his friends he had an insane look in his eyes "Kono ama, Get her and the brats too" Nicoli yelled out has they began Chasing Hilary and her brother down the side walk.

Hilary quickly picked up Sora and with Loki at her heels began running for the close safest place possible The Granger dojo.

* * *

**Granger Dojo**

The whole team where practicing up front today so that they had more room for some extra beybalde dishes they had set up. They also had some visitors Mariah, Tala where visiting Kai and Rei so all the Beybladers where pretty much all hanging around till they heard a scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" a young girl scream was heard has everyone stopped what they were doing. Pure fear it sounded like Mariah was the first to speak "Oh my god that sounded like Hilary" all the boy stopped what they were doing.

Kai and Tala who were up against each other both gave each other a look and called there blades back. Kai spoke up then in the a hard tone said ",Come on we have to go quickly she in real trouble" no one made an argument has they hurried past the gate to the where the sound came from, the group had just gone about two block from the left of the dojo when Tyson yelled out "Hey I think I see her" it was his neighborhood so when he saw that she wasn't alone he made sure to tell the others "Oh no she being chased by that drop out Nicoli and his gang not good" the others looked at his face and knew Tyson wasn't kidding he had a real worried look in him.

"Tyson just how bad is this Guy" Tala voiced out has he also saw that the group was getting closer to Hilary " well he's a well know bastard if that what you mean he says he dropped out on his own but he was really kicked out cause of drugs and hid gang" Tyson replied to Tala who just scuff at him "Ha sounds like a loser to me bet I can take him Kai can too" Tala said with a grin looking up front of him,Kai was in a lead position with Ray and Tyson.

"There she is" yelled Mariah

When they arrived to where Hilary was they where shock to see she wasn't alone Hilary was with two small boys and they look very scared from everyone's point of view.

"HILARY" everyone yelled.

* * *

**Before the scream**

Hilary had been running for what seemed forever she had Sora in her arms and Loki had managed to keep up with his sister quite well for his age.

"Come back here Tachibana give us the brat and we may just spare you" said one of Nicoli followers who seemed to be catching up to Hilary. That when she made a mistake Hilary turned her head to see how far away she was getting when two boys appear out of nowhere and grabbed her arms one of them ripped Sora from her arms and Loki was picked up like a rag doll.

She had been caught in there trap and she did the only thing she could do, Scream.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH" Hilary voiced echoed through the street.

* * *

**Now to the Present**

When the group of bladders arrived they saw Hilary in choke hold by one guy with a bad green Mohawk with black baggy pants with chains on them his shirt had a logo of sorts but that was ripped.

They could see two young boys with Hilary, all being held by two others with the same logos on their shirts that the first was wearing a gothic symbol of sorts.

Sora was being held by the guy on Hilary right he was wearing a muscles shirt with blue pants ripped on his left calf the guy in his right had Loki was wearing a silk Chinese shirt and red cargos.

"Hen eh ha think you can get away from Hex boys can you Girly you and your bro's goanna have ta suffer now that ya tried to run" said Mohawk but what he didn't see was the full round house Kick from Rei that sent him flying to the brick wall that was near them freeing Hilary she was immediately pulled from his grasp has she was push into Mariah arms "Oh my gosh Hilary are you ok what happen" Mariah said in a rushed worry tone.

Hilary was still in a bit in a state of shock but was pulled from her thoughts has she watched what happen next Rei ,Tala and Kai where busy fighting the guys that had the two boys they had them pinned in seconds.

"Whoa I didn't know they could fight so well" Hilary said with an astonished tone Mariah had a smile has she explain "Well I know Rei reason in our village we don't only have beyblade where real good at marital art has well we learn early on how to fight it helps to keep in shape."

Kai expertly sung down his elbow on the Mohawks Buddy head with a hard thud he went down Kai then turned his head to the young Boy he surprisingly had the same brown hair has Hilary's except for his eyes he look like he could be her brother 'Hn I dint know she had brothers' Kai thought were interrupted by the small boy Clinging onto his pant leg he could feel some wetness seeping troug, he was crying " Hey kid what's your name" Kai said in normal tone the little boy wipe his tears and reipled "My Names Loki Tachibana Hilary is my Onee-san and Sora is my Onii-san" he gave one last hiccup when he heard some one called his name.

"Loki are you ok" Hilary worried voice rang out Loki automatically went to her open arms has she scoop him up with a tight hug "Oh my god I was so scared that you got hurt" Hilary put him down and turn to the group "***** Hontouni ureshii. If you guys hadn't come I wouldn't have been able to fight them you guys thanks" She looked at Tala and saw he was holding Sora so she went over and took him from his arms "Thanks Tala I can take him off your hands" Tala gave her a nod and gave Hilary Sora carefully has he could.

"Okay Hilary it about time you explain what happen and why exactly these idiots cashing you for" Said Tyson has he folded his arm wanting an explanation has to why she got in so much trouble.

Hilary blinked has she sweet dropped at his pose "Well I'll give you a full explanation but first we go to the dojo I think both of them had enough for one day and need to sleep except Sora he already out so to speak and Loki it practically falling asleep."

The teens turned to see that Hilary was right Loki was practically sleeping standing up, they saw this and all had a 'what the' expression.

"Umm sure that seems reasonable let's get going" Max spoke this time has they started to head back to the dojo Hilary carrying Sora she had asked Mariah to carry Loki for her.

They silently began walking back to the dojo with question in their heads.

* * *

* GRANDMOTHER

** He is 5 years old so and not that tall so of course to a 19 he is a shrimp compare to him

*** Youkono yarou means= you bastard, in Japanese

**** Kono Ama means =you bitch in Japanese

*****Hontouni ureshii. =mean I am very glad in Japanese's

Okay this chapter has been revised On Dec 7,2011 ,Hope this version a bit better

Lioness out ~~read and review peps


	3. Chapter 3 Say what !

give my thanks Chibiwolfgurl for the use of her two Oc's,

*Japanese translation: Mother -Okaa-san, Sister -Onne-san, Otouto- Younger brother, Onii-san -older brother

* Translations, notes explanations at bottom.

"Talking"

'Thinking, thoughts'

**Bit Beast **_Flash back_

**Places/séance change**

I do not own Beyblade or Loki or Sora there are from there respected owner whom I have permission from to use.

* * *

Chap 3 So Unusual 

When they arrived back at the Dojo Hilary and Mariah had put Sora and Loki in a separate room away from the living room so they talk without worrying about waking them up.

The girls then seated themselves in the living room with the other Boys taking seat were they can. Mariah on her right supporting Hilary, has she spoke with a small sigh "Okay so where do I being about a month ago my mother had to go in for a operation and so she was admitted to the hospital, but before that we had made arrangement with this Ms Manchi a old lady to watch the boys when I couldn't".

Hilary then stopped to put her hands up and lean into them, settling elbows on her knees ,"we had that all work out till today."

Mariah spoke up "what happen Hilary" watching has the girl lay her head on her elbows to knees, "well it turns out her son made the decision to take her, he says she too old to be helping out so he taking her to live with him."

Hilary head went down has she dropped her elbows on her knees resting her head on them has she began once but interrupted by Kenny asking a question "Why didn't you tell us Hilary that your mother is in the hospital, what is she there for."Kenny said had he shifted his glasses up from falling down his nose.

Hilary face had a small smile "Oh don't worry she okay from the last visit they said that she would make a full recovery she was admitted cause of a heart condition that runs in our family something about it being a bit weaker than normal at times so she had to watch her stress at home that's why I help out has much as I can with the twins at home" she said.

"So it runs in your family so that's mean you can get it to has well Hilary" said Max in a worried tone. "No don't worry Max it seems skip a generation I was tested in case but, It's Sora and Loki that haven't been tested so I worry about them all the time." Mariah Spoke up "So, how come they haven't been tested Hills" the pinkette Chinese girl spoke to her in a soft one, the girl was a dear friend to her. Hilary shook her head slightly to the question "it take money for the test , especially with the both of them having to be tested soon, we were going to do it but my mom's condition worsen a bit and so we used the money for the operation she had".

Hilary could just pause and reflect, think back to the troubles her family have been, trough and it wasn't over with they still had to find a way to raise money for the medical bills and testing they needed for her mom and brothers.

Kai was at his place by the wall leaning with Tala standing by his side, the red haired Russian could see how his friend worried about the little Japanese brunette. He knew that Kai would't want to make a move on her, for many reasons. Kai could only love her from a distance 'ha Kai you better drop it to the wind and go for it besides who knows how much she's going to need a shoulder to lean on soon'. Tala give a love chuckle thinking about how the other boys from Blitzkrieg Boys would think to hear Kai couldn't just admit he liked a girl, must less love'

Kai looked over his friend, his laughter always sounded like a wolf " Why are you laughing Tala, it's never a good sign" Kai said to his friend with an eyebrow raised in the air.

"Oh none thing just the fact that your madly in love with Hilary and you still haven't made a move tsk..tsk Kai that not like you" Tala said poking fun at Kai who had a angry look on his face", Kai spoke up nearing hitting his friend upside the head "Shut up Tala you don't know what you're talking about."

Deep inside he knew the truth was hard thing to accept.

* * *

**At B.F.S.**

When the men were about to handle other matter the meeting was interrupted by the door slamming open with such a force that the glass designs' that etched the sides and doors were instantly shattered. The American man Louise shouted out for the security forces, just before he could Hiroshima held out his hand signaling him to stop.

He knew who it was that had entered his building and interrupted the meeting.

'Seems like my grandson has finally learned why it's better to stay with family and legacy' the man thoughts were eerily like someone we knew before. Family legacy was important and with his grandson at his side now he could now set the plan in motion more.

The person who entered first was a young man about 19 with a tan complexion, dark red eyes and black hair tied back. Nicoli Hiroshima or Nicoli Burn has he like to be called had entered with Hex Boys by his side. The boys stood out with their size and the air around them was heavy with something no one could describe.

Nicoli then faced the man whom he had to call grandfather Hiroshima "Yo gramps I decided I want in on your little game I want to destroy the BBA and those lousy bladers". Hiroshima silently stood up and walked over to Nicoli. "Ahh Nicoli I always knew you one day see things going my way, my dear grandson, now we shall begin with you and your Hex Boys training."

Nicoli then signal to his Friends behind him and followed his grandfather has he began leading him to a training facility.

People, who stood inside the room where the meeting was being held, had a chance to see who it was that had entered.

First was a boy about 18 with a Mohawk died green he wore a black tee shirt with a distinct symbol on it. The symbol was one with a skull with the bottom jaw gone with a three point star at the bottom pointing to a eye that's not there. His name was Tomah with others knew him by T but everyone knew he was second to Nicoli.

The Second boy was bit short than Tomah at around 5'6 to the older boys 5'9, his name was Lei. He met the rest of the Hex boys a week after moving to Japan from his native china, wearing a traditional dragon jacket a deep red color with black pants. He had traditional shoes on and wore his hair down letting it fall across his left eye covering it completely.

Number four was Micha he met the other boys after getting in a fight at a local underground club were a fight happen. Long story short he help out when Nicoli nearly got a broken bottle shoved in his back. He wore his hair spiky he had black hair with brown tones at the bottom; he had the same symbol for the hex boys on his dark blue shirt with baggy black jeans.

The last boy was a much younger than them all look around 14 and look like Nicoli but with shaggy blonde hair with dark black on the bottom. His eyes were hard set with anger making he flicks of blue shine though in the green in his eyes. He was the last to leave

who looked about 14, he looked just like Nicoli, and was wearing a blue shirt with a dragon and pants with a chain going from one leg to another he had blond hair that had a shaggy look to it he was last of the crew to follow out.

The men in the meeting could only wonder what actions they would have to take now that Hiroshima had settle for giving his grandson a team.

* * *

Version Update on December 9,2011

Hope this is better for all I be updating all my story now and hopeful finished this one soon.

Lioness out ~


	4. Chapter 4 A Chapter Opens

I give my thanks Chibiwolfgurl for the use of her two Oc's,

*Japanese translation: Mother -Okaa-san, Sister -Onne-san, Otouto- Younger brother, Onii-san -older brother

* Translations, notes explanations at bottom.

"Talking"

'Thinking, thoughts'

**Bit Beast **_Flash back_

**Places/séance change**

I do not own Beyblade or Loki or Sora there are from there respected owner whom I have permission from to use.

* * *

After Hilary finished her explanations about what happen during her hectic day when Tyson suddenly asked a question. "Hey Hilary I don't get it why didn't you just bring them here" he said looking at the girl in question. Everyone was silent looking at the usually air headed boy , he waved his arms around yelling "Hey What's that look for I can ask a smart question", Ray was the first to speak up "Well Tyson from your past actions , you don't put your self has one who notices things" the boy had his arms crossed. Everyone agree with his statement nodding. Tyson just huff and puff '_Hey I can notice things_ ' he thought.

Max suddenly decided to speak up "Hey Hilary, why don't cha, just bring them here, not like they're going to cause trouble" The boy said to the short brunette, while eating a cookie.

Hilary gave a sigh, her knees supporting her elbows has she lay her chin on them. It's not easy you guys, yes I can bring them here but there 5 yrs and they can't be sitting still all the time and there little issues.

This time it was Kenny's turn "Nonsense Hills, I think we can handle two 5 yr old's beside it's not like we not already used to it I mean we do have Tyson remember" the boy had managed to get a smile from her and the rest the group decided to break out in joy at said boy's expense. Tyson tried has he might had to laugh with them, he knew that he had his own faults to deal with, well maybe he did need to work on some things.

Hilary gave everyone a smile of thanks; she excused herself from them to check on her brother. The rest decided to go out and do some more training instead; walking down the short hallway she turned the door knob, to see both boys sleeping peacefully.

Hilary went over to the bed seeing their serene faces, she was just about to turn when a tug caught the back of the shirt she had on. Looking over her shoulder she saw that Sora had woken up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "Onne-chan , am hungry can I have something to eat" , with the mention of food the other younger boy woke up he had no need to rub the sleep from his eyes "Onee-chan I heard something about food is it time for lunch yet" Loki spoke with glee hope in his eyes.

The girl had to try and not go into shock, 'how do they do that I never know, the energy they mange to find ' Hilary could only sigh and answer them, hands on her hip she gave them a motherly look " Now Sora, Loki you know better than to ask that , were guest at some ones house, we eat when everyone else dose" soon said that when suddenly some spoke behind her.

"Hey Little lady no need to make them starve with the amount of food and people always here ,two small boys are no problem" turning to her front , so she face back to the door Hilary saw that Grandpa Granger was there with his faithful Kendo Stick in hand.

He went into his crazy antic's soon enough, kendo sword in hand with a forward motion in hand "HYIA , bet you boys need a lot of food if you're going to grow up to be big and strong like me" the Granger matriarch gave them a warm smile turning around he was about to do a hard swing left when a loud crack was heard.

-Crackle-"Aieeeeeee , MY BACK Aie , aie" the two small boys tried to stifle their laughter but couldn't , bursting from the seams from the old man's show. Hilary gave the two a look meaning don't you dare, they stopped laugh quickly , Hilary went over to the old man gently taking the kendo sword in hand leading him out "Now Gramps I am sure that you have lots more to show , but I think it's time for you to get some rest" the young girl lead him out . Turning she look at her brothers for a last time to tell them " I get you something to eat after I help gramps to his room ok, so stay here till I get back" the two both her a smile and nodding yes 's , though they hid their hands behind with fingers crossed.

The little angles, they were about to cause some mischief soon, after they counted to ten both took a peek outside the door.

Sora to looked at his left with Loki at the right, both boys gave the all clear sign and began to crawl on their hands and keens so that it would be harder for anyone to see them. They had made it to a door when suddenly they started to hear noises coming from the outside. It sounded like fierce shouting and clanging of metal, curious has all 5 years would be they decided to take to the window next to the door poking their heads over the window seal best they can.

With wide eyes the twins were awed by the sight of the Beybladers having practices. Going all out with their beybaldes,"Wow that looks like fun onii-chan, I wonder if we can do that" Loki asked astonished with the battle happening before them. Sora couldn't answer his younger brother; he turned around and spotted the door leading outside.

"Otouto-chan let's go, were going to be late" Sora grab the edge of his younger brother shirt pulling them over their destination. "awww onii-chan , do we have to do it now, the boy whined has his brother continued to drag him to the door. Sora mange to drag his younger has they went out the front door; they didn't notice the door was still slightly opened when they left.

* * *

**B.F.S Headquarters**

Nicoli was busy putting in reps in the gym his crew also doing other forms of exercise, he had all but had it with those goodie good bastards from the BBA not to mention what had happen earlier trigger more anger. Once he was done, he would take their bit-beast for his grandfather and get Hilary to submit to him fully 'Once she dose maybe I won't break her too badly'. He own thoughts were interrupted when a commotion was heard near the doors. Fed up with the commotion being caused he dumped the weights he was using on the floor next to him that caring were they landed.

"What the Hell's going on here, Damn it" grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat made from the short work out, he went to the door were the noise was.

When opening the door he was greeting by a sight, the youngest, form the Hex boys was arguing with his grandfather Hiroshima. He could only smirk at the sight the boy's shaggy blonde and blackish hair didn't hide the angry eye set upon the old man. He stood to the wall wanting to hear what was going on .

The young boy was angry at what his grandfather had said to Him just moment ago, anger coursed through is blood like hot fire piercing his veins.

_Moments ago _

_Kouiji was finally going to see the grandfather that Nicoli had always told him about, he wanted the truth about his mother's death. Going up to old man who was dressed so elegantly smoking a pipe talking to some women who was dressed in a lab coat._

"_Yo Gramps, why don't you stop talking to that bitch, and for once acknowledge me Hun" the boy yelled not caring for the noise he was causing around him._

_The old man turned form the women in the white lab coat, taking a deep puff of the pipe he was smoking. Glaring at the insolent brat who dared order him around, He saw it was Nicoli younger HALF brother causing trouble 'Just like his stupid mother'._

_He spoke to the boy letting him get close just to let out a strand of long black smoke in his face. The younger boy didn't let out a twitch when the action was giving to him; he knew his grandfather didn't acknowledge him at all. Cause he was only half of what he was, his mother was a women who fallen in love with Nicoli Father, after he had divorce the women whom he had been arrange to. With that happening Grandfather lost important sock and money from the broken agreement and marriage his son and his own father Lanteo had cause with the divorce and remarriage to his mother._

_He still thought about his mother at times._

_Flashes of a young women dress in a flowing light dress, green eyes warm smile_

_Kouiji shook the thought and memory form his head, quickly turning to the old man in front of him. "I want the truth form you did you send for someone to kill my Mother, answer me you Bastard Now answer me!" The boy was shaking not with fear but with tremendous angry, and pain form the memory he held._

" _Hehn You little brat that what you are , your mother was not good either why my no good son was thinking about when he married that wretch was above me." He took more of the pipe in his hand looking down at the boy he sneered " You better know your better's brat or I sooner let you met your wrench of a mother sooner than you expected."_

_Kouiji was not frighten form the threat that his so called grandfather gave him, "Further more just because my real grandson Nicoli see you fit to me on the team does not mean you will be out on the team" Hiroshima said_

_End flash back _

He snapped he soon flew across the space that separated the old man and tried to land a quick blow to any fatal piont to Hiroshima. Before he landed though his kick was blocked and he was thrown back, the force made him turn around in the air. He soon steadies himself in the air though he just didn't hang out with the Hex boy he too learned from them. Landing on his feet very elegantly he looked up to see the person to block his kick was a young woman about 17 years old.

She had long dark brown hair fasten back with a dark red ribbon that flowed down to her shoulder. She wore a black one shoulder shirt and red Chinese pants, the young women got up from her stance of defense and spoke in a heavy accent of sort "Boy best ye watch whom you try to attack especially , sir Hiroshima". She had dark green eye which were cat like, she turned to the older man kneeling onto one of her knees and not making eye contact "Sir Do ye need me to take out the trash here."

Hiroshima gave a deep chuckle to the young lady in front of him bowing just like the obediently slave she was. He continued to smoke his pipe and signal the girl to rise "No Meiko I believe that that will be all I will need of you today, retire back to where you came from". The young women gave a nod to the older man and went back out a door closest to her and disappeared.

Nicoli had it with just being at the side lines , He went up to his young half brother " Get up Kouiji don't let what the bastard has to say mean anything to you , once were done with those weak minded fools grandfather will have to show us respect." The older boy gave his brother a short squeeze and went over to the old man , whom went back to talking to the same women has before.

"Hey old man when are we suppose to get our blades, you said we would be getting them today along with some powerful bit beast" Nicoli shouted out rudely to the old man.

Hiroshima silently spoke to the women, she gave him a nod and bowed and left soon after, "Foolish grandson be glad you're the only heir I see fit to follow and inherit after me" smoke filled out his mouth form the pipe he still had. "Come if you so wish I have the beyblade's you shall be using soon, and for the bit beast" he stopped for a short while taking in more of the expensive tobacco the pipe held. "Your bit beast are to given by Doctor K in the mean time I say you shall follow me to the underground so we may really start for the test" Hiroshima had a faint glint of something in his eyes has he led his grandson and other young men to a elevator down the Hall.

* * *

**Back With the Dojo**

Hilary had managed to settle down Grandpa Granger after a cup a tea and a advil for his back pain. She made sure the old man was sitting comfortable before telling him she be back soon after her brothers were occupied. Hilary was entering the room when the sudden notion struck her 'Oh my god there not here' Hilary look around the room suddenly started calling out for the two young boys " Sora Loki , were are you at come on you guys said you were hungry , Soraaa , Lokiiiiii."

Hilary went to the living room heading towards the back screen door, when she saw the door to the front was open and a gust of wind went through the room opening it even more. Her eyes went wide at the sudden realization hitting her like a ton of bricks; she went and opens the front door with a fierce tug not caring too much for what it hit. The shoe cubby where everyone places their shoes was there and seeing the twins small sneakers they placed there when came back were gone.

Hilary was frantically thinking, 'perhaps they simply went to the side walk to play or around to watch the other's outside Beyblading'.

Hilary went back and opened the door just has she done with the front door, opening she saw what she didn't what to see. Just Tyson and Daichi having a simple battle with the other's looking at them Kenny was the one to notice her face first "Hilary what's wrong did something happen" the poor boy was the one to ask the girl immediately she took his shirt by the front frantically "Chief please tell me that you saw my Brother's out here anywhere" the girl was frantic, none the less the boy they call Chief replied rattle form the shaking he been receiving "Nn.n.. no Hills what are you talking about we thought they were with you still inside."

They girl lost her foot landing on the porch slowly murmuring out loud "There gone , both gone were they go , all my fault" Hilary was so struck with emotion she fainted from the stress of it. Thankfully for her Kenny managed to try and get to her in time Mariah soon went to help the poor boy with the girl.

Everyone was still very shocked with what happen, soon though they woke up with an understanding of what they had to do.

Kai was one to speak "Wong you stay here with Hilary, the rest of us should head in any possible way to see where they could have gone to." The pinktte Chinese girl nodded with what the older said to her, looking down at her friend she hope the boys could find her siblings soon,

Kai order were followed hastily he boy went in different directions to being looking for the two young boys.

They had to find them, before they got to anymore trouble.

* * *

I do so hope there are not too many mistakes in this chapter. I re- read much has I can and hope the new revise chapter are better flowing now.

Lioness out ~

DO stay tune for more updates and revises of other stories


End file.
